Pandemi Sialan
by Muhammad837
Summary: Naruto cuma pegawai kantor biasa dengan kehidupan nista,bagaimana dia dan teman-teman nya bertahan dari apokaliptik ?,dengan tekad dan kemesuman,petualangan untuk bertahan hidup dimulai /Warning : Gaje,No Yaoi,No Pedo,No Incest,No Lemon/Pairing ?,Gak ada/Newbie Here


**Body ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto hanya punya mashashi n de geng,author Cuma numpang :piece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Maho dan Pedo penggemar penyimpangan silahkan minggir,di fic ini gak ada yaoi/loli**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like,Dont Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 September 2031**

Semua gelap...

Aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuh-ku

.

.

 **25 Agustus 2033**

Apa...Aku sudah mati ?

Dimana aku ?

.

.

 **17 September 2034**

Semua sudah berakhir...sudah selesai,mereka tidak ada lagi...

.

.

( Story Begin )

.

"Hah..hah..hah", engah seorang Pemuda saat bangun dari tidur-nya," Mimpi itu lagi..."

Om Telolet Om !

Suara itu mengingatkan-nya bahwa sekarang sudah pagi,tunggu sudah pagi ?

"SIALAN !",Umpat Pemuda itu sambil memukul jam weker-nya,"DASAR JAM TIDAK BERGUNA !".

Ia lalu melesat ke kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual mandi ayam,ehh bebek.

Author bingung,sepertinya dia udah kerasukan jin ibu tiri (?)

Bruur...Bruuur

"Grrr..",Gumam pemuda itu karena menggigil,"Air hari ini sangat dingin..."

Segera ia menyudahi acara ena-ena,ehh handuk dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang duren-nya dengan handuk bergambar kodok itu.

"Hari ini presentasi pertama-ku !",gumam-nya lagi,lalu melesat ke kamar dan dengan cepat memakai jas hitam serta seperangkat (?)-nya.

Berlari kencang ke arah garasi milik-nya dan masuk ke dalam mobil merk Edan *Sengaja Sensor,bukan Typo*,Kemudian menyalakan mobil itu dengan cepat.

Ciit,bagai mobil balap F1 Mobil Edan itu peduli umpatan tetangga dan gebetan,dia memacu mobil-nya sekencang-kencang nya.

'Aku Terlambat...Aku Terlambat',gumam-nya tak henti-henti,apes-nya lagi ternyata si pembalap ini terkena sebuah kejadian yang menyusahkan hati,yaitu macet.

"BRENGSEK",umpat pemuda itu lagi,"DEMI OPPAI SAKURA-CHAN YANG KECIL,KENAPA HARUS BEGINI ?".

10 Menit Menunggu

"Dududududu"

45 Menit Menunggu

Pemuda itu mulai gusar,tak henti-henti mengubah posisi duduk-nya.

1 Jam

Ia hampir lumutan

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu menatap nanar kemacetan di depan-nya,sial gara gara ahok ini 👎

Ntah kenapa ahok alias sunan kalijodo langsung bersin tak karuan.

Ada pergerakan,mobil didepan-nya mulai maju.

Maju lebih cepat.

"Yiha,Akhir-nya",bak anak kecil,ia menginjak gas dengan cepat sampai mobil edan 2002 nya mencapai batas maksimal.

.

.

.

 **Kantor Perusahaan Kimimato**

Tap...Tap

Langkah kaki pemuda pirang itu sangat cepat seakan dia sedang berlari,tunggu dia kan memang berlari ?

"Naruto",Ujar seorang Wanita dengan pusaka jumbo meneriaki pemuda tersebut.

Pria yang bernama Naruto itu menoleh,"Ya ?".

Sudah,kami telah menyelesaikan presentasi-nya.

"Huh ?",Ucap Naruto Bingung,"Lalu bagaimana presentasi-nya berjalan tsunade-baa chan ?".

"Dengan beberapa perubahan",ucap wanita bernama tsunade itu,"Sakura Yang mendapat Proyek-nya".

"A-apa ?",kaget Naruto,"Aku bahkan dikejar polisi demi kesini,dan aku ditikung ? * st lagu opick khusnul Khotimah *

"Darimana Asal Suara itu ?",Batin tsunade SweetDroped,"Kok Sedih ya ?".

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback Naruto Dikejer Pakpol.

PakPol Ujang,begitu nama-nya sedang putus asa karena gak ada yang bisa ditilang.

"Hahh..,kalau gini terus gimana bisa jajan ayam !",Batin-nya nista.

Setitik kecerahan,sebuah mobil Edan melanggar rambu lalu lintas dimana tidak boleh melaju dengan kecepatan +40 km/jam.

"Fufufu...ada mangsa nih",batin ujang nista,"Tunggu aku Chika".

"Woi berenti lu bego",Perintah Ujang pada Pemilik Mobil Edan.

"Anjir,ada pakpol muka mesum macam Jiraiya",Gumam Naruto Nista,"Kaboor".

"Woi napa lari lu !",Ujang Kebingungan,menstarter Motor Patroli Milik-nya dan mengejar Mobil Edan Tersebut.

"PakPol Bangsat",Umpat Naruto,"Banting Setir Cihuy !" .

Ciit,aksi kejar-kejaran antara Pakpol Ujang Dan Naruto merasa nonton pas en purius 9 *Digampar*.

.

.

.

.

"Yang Sabar Ya Nar",Ucap Tsunade pada Naruto yang tertunduk lesu,"Mungkin ente kurang Tamvan".

Naruto Tambah Sedih,yah gagal bonus gara-gara gagal Polisi Denda Ceban,Bensin Abis.

"Ohh iya Nar",Ucap Tsunade Innocent,"Kamu Lembur ya !".

Mata Naruto Ngejreng Bak Minum Kopi kapal Asap,berasa Kek Genre Lemon pas Dia ama Tsunade Main Berdua Di Kantor.

"Bareng Sai Ya",Lanjut Tsunade,"Soalnya aku dan dan mau kencan malam ini".

Apaaaaa ?,tidak !

Siapapun asal jangan Sai,terakhir dengan pemuda pucat itu ia hampir mati dicekik.

*Flashback Mode on*

" Huaaa",Naruto Terkaget-kaget bak melihat mimi peri,"S-sai ?".

"Naruto..."

"Huh ?", Naruto Bingung,Author Bingung,Sai Bingung *digampar

" Kau Tampan",Ucap Sai nista tanpa dosa,"Aku Mencintaimu".

Naruto Mengerjap Mata-nya,Otak lemot mulai memproses yang dikatakan Sai tadi.

"Hueeee", Naruto Menyadari yang dikatakan Sai," Kau Homo ?".

Sai Tersenyum Nista,"Kita berdua saja Malam ini",Ucap Sai sambil mencoba "menyerang" Naruto.

"Hueee", Naruto Menangis Sekaligus Jijik," Aku tidak ingin Anusku Bolong,walau sering kentut aku masih ingin kentutku bersuara".

Naruto Heran,Sai kan punya Istri seksi seperti Ino,Dia akui malah dia sering membayangkan hooh dengan ,Sai bisa Jadi maho ?

Otak mesum Naruto membayangkan,'apakah Ino bermain kasar ?',batin-nya nista.

"TIDAK SAI,SETIDAK-NYA JIKA INGIN MEMPERKOSA-KU,BIARKAN AKU MEMPERKOSA ISTRIMU DULU", teriak Naruto Gaje

Sai Terdiam,hmm seperti-nya bercanda sudah ,mengerjai Naruto seru juga ternyata.

" Hmm,aku tidak ingin Ino-chan marah",Ucap Sai Innocent,"Dah Naru,Main-nya aku lanjutkan Nanti ya !".

Sai melesat pergi.

"Hii"

*FlashBack off*

Semenjak itu Naruto tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan Sai lagi,Sampai dia tahu kalau dia hanya dikerjai.

"TIDAK MAU", jerit Naruto," AKU TIDAK INGIN JATUH KE LUBANG YANG SALAH,EHH SAMA".

"HEI BOCAH,TIDAK ADA ALASAN".

Skip Time

.

.

.

Naruto Memacu Mobil-nya pelan,sesekali melihat anak jalanan *bukan boy 👎* Mencari Rezeki dengan mengamen.

Ahh,andaikan Naruto bisa membantu anak tersebut.

Tapi jika membantu-nya hanya akan membawa masalah bagi anak-anak tersebut.

Naruto Mulai lelah,ia ingin pulang dan berbaring di kasur keras-nya.

.

.

Naruto Mulai melihat rumah kontrakan-nya,tak lama tiba di memasukkan kunci kedalam pintu dan membuka-nya,hah...Naruto Ingin Tidur.

Melewati TV yang masih menyala,Naruto lupa mematikan TV tersebut.

'Huh,pemborosan listrik",Gumam-nya.

Baru saja ingin mematikan TV,Tangan-nya terhenti saat tayang berita aneh.

" **Breaking News,seorang mayat pengidap Rabies yang dinyatakan sudah tewas tiba-tiba hidup kembali".**

Naruto Menguap

" **Kepolisian Tokyo Mengatakan Bahwa Masyarakat tidak perlu takut mengenai..."**

"Huh,Jadi ingat PakPol Ujang Sialan"

" **Itulah berita yang dapat kami siarkan hari ini,tetap bersama kami untuk mengetahui perkembangan terbaru mengenai kasus ini !".**

"Hah,paling tuh dokter salah duga",Naruto Memutar Kepala Bosan,"Tuh mayat masih idup,makanya idup lagi (?)".

"Auk ahh,Sabodo",Ucap Naruto Acuh Tak Acuh.

.

.

.

.

Dia Tidak Mengetahui kalau malam ini,dunia tidak akan sama lagi.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hua,Selesai sudah fic pendek gaje ini _-**

 **Sorry Author masih nubi Imut :o,sorry kalau ada typo/gk sesuai EYD ^_^**

 **Q/A**

 **Q : Cerita Ini Tema Nya apaan sih ?**

 **A : Virus,udah itu aja ' , '**

 **Q : Genre Nya apaan sih ?,Gak masukin ke genre humor aja ?**

 **A : Humor-nya Garing**

 **Seneng Gak Seneng Yang Penting Refyu °_°**

 **RNR**

 ***Newbie Was Here**


End file.
